nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 16
NoDQ Pacific Episode 16 is the thirty-first episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-sixth episode overall. Matches Jason Voorhees v Las Vegas Link – NoDQ Pacific Championship #1 Contendership Match Las Vegas Link rushes Jason Voorhees with a clothesline but Jason dodges it and returns fire with one of his own which knocks Link to the outside. Jason follows him and throws him back into the ring. Link gives Jason a clothesline that knocks Jason outside, then throws him back in the ring. Jason gives Link a back suplex. Link fires back with a Tornado DDT and makes the cover but doesn’t even get a 1-count. Link gives Jason a reverse DDT. Jason unleashes a series of punches on Link, followed by a spinebuster. Jason makes the cover but Link is in the ropes. Jason repeats the sequence, this time throwing Link to the centre of the ring with the spinebuster to earn a 1-count. Jason gives Link a biel into the corner. Link fights back with a slam, but doesn’t even get a 1. Jason gives Link an armbar but Link escapes the hold. Jason gives Link a spinout choke bomb and covers him for a 1-count. Jason gives Link a clothesline then goes for the Crystal Lake Slam but Link fights him off then knees him in the face. Link gives Jason a side headlock but Jason throws him off. Link gives Jason an Avalanche and picks up a 1-count. Link gives Jason a flapjack then applies a side headlock. The two block strikes from one another and Link applies an abdominal stretch. Jason gives Link a back body drop. The two repeatedly dodge one another’s attacks and Jason accidentally throws Link into the referee. Michael Myers makes his way to the ring as Jason gives Link a piledriver and a low blow. Myers assaults the referee to keep him down before giving Jason the 10/31 and exiting the ring. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Link recovers and pins Jason for the 3-count to become #1 Contender. Winner: Las Vegas Link After the match, Myers gives Jason another 10/31 before retrieving weapons from under the ring, brutally assaulting Jason. The Hulk makes his way to the ring to attack Myers, saving Jason from being attacked further. The Hulk picks up one of Myers’ weapons but Jason gets to his feet and misreads the situation, giving the Hulk a Tombstone Piledriver. Street Fighters v Mario Bros. – NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Texas Tornado Tag Team Match }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mario and Ryu tie up but Ken grabs Mario. Luigi attempts to pin Ryu but gets nowhere. Luigi gives Ryu a front dropkick. Ken punches Mario in the back of the head repeatedly. Luigi bodylams Ryu before applying a surfboard stretch. Mario misses a bulldog to Ken. Ryu superkicks Mario and receives a Super Mario Stunner from Luigi in response. Luigi misses a dropkick to Ryu and is punished with a Scissor Kick Flip. Ryu attempts to deliver the same move to Mario but Mario dodges it- however Ken gives him one instead! Luigi again misses dropkick to Ken. Mario gives Ryu a Butt Bop. Ken gives Mario a Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick, followed by another. Ken hooks Mario’s leg but Luigi breaks the cover. Ryu gives Luigi a dragon screw then DDTs him shortly thereafter. Ken Irish whips Mario to Ryu, who gives him an arm drag. Ryu tries a Poison Mist but Mario ducks it. The two dodge one another’s running finishers. Luigi again misses a dropkick. Mario tries to powerbomb Ryu but Ryu rolls through into a pin, getting him a 2-count. A Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick nets Ken a 2-count but Mario breaks the cover up. Ken gives Mario a throwback. Ryu covers the still prone Luigi but only get a 1-count. Ken covers Mario but Luigi breaks the cover. Ryu gives Mario a Scissor Kick Flip, shortly followed by another which makes Mario bleed. Ryu covers Mario but Luigi breaks the cover. The referee is knocked down in the confusion and Mario DDTs Ryu before retrieving some bras knuckles. However, before he can use them, the referee recovers. Luigi dropkicks Ken over. Ryu knocks Mario to the outside then leaps onto him with a cross body splash. Luigi once again misses a dropkick to Ken. Mario gives Ken a Butt Bop. Ryu gives Mario a Shining Wizard and makes the cover for a 2-count. Luigi tries to give Ryu a Pipe Bomb but a bulldog from Mario to Ken knocks Ryu out of Luigi’s hands face first to the mat and dazes Luigi. Mario covers Ken for a 2-count. Ryu gives Mario a Throwback. Luigi superplexes Ryu from the corner. Mario gets Ken in an armbar as Ryu tries to hit Luigi with a Scissor Kick Flip but misses and hits the referee with it. Ryu gives Luigi a Poison Mist and follows up with a Buzzsaw Kick that knocks down both brothers. Ken gives Luigi a Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick of his own. Both Street Fighters make the cover but as the referee gets to his feet, both brothers kick out just in time for the referee to disqualify the Street Fighters for Ryu’s accidental Scissor Kick Flip. Winners: Mario Bros. Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches